world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Inquisitor Ehrenstein
Please remember to sign your posts. Sascha Kreiger Hello Sascha or Inquisitor, You know you can just ask wikia staff to change your username and please tell me if you are going to do something like this. Fargo84 Talk World War II 00:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I was thinking about doing that, except I read the policy and they only change usernames once. --Sasha Ehrenstein 02:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :You already changed your username? By the way, should I refer to you as Sascha Kreiger or Inquisitor Ehrenstein and the MP group if created should only have the power to block, protect pages, rollback edits, plus be titled Military Police. Fargo84 Talk World War II 03:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Gabeh1 You probably don't see contributions because I deleted them. He put extreme vulgar and swore in the Webley Mk IV Revolver page. Fargo84 Talk World War II 18:45,3/25/2012 18:45, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :OK. Was it necessary to ban him permanently though? I don't know what happened, so I obviously can't say it wasn't necessary, but I think a first offense for disruption would be better for a one week block. :I also wasn't aware that we had oversight abilities. (ability to delete/hide revisions). :I know I've been away so I personally wouldn't have been able to put it through, but it might have been good to have had a "trial" like with JAF. I'd like to suggest a policy formally at some point that blocks of more than three days should require a "trial" type discussion. :While I've been away (working on a WWII related article actually) I've also been checking up on recent changes and developments, so I can get involved if necessary. :[[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 03:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps, a year would have been more suitable, but I doubt that he would come back as a "loyal editor" as what he did is being the "classic vandal". I think the line between small block and serious block should be at more than a week because a week would be a fairly serious offense like spamming users continuosly, rewriting articles not to standards even with warnings and reminders, etc. :P.S I know you've been checking the wiki because of user stats. Fargo84 Talk World War II 04:10,3/26/2012 04:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your award! You are now part of the Old Breed of users. That means that you have greatly contributed to this wiki for over 3-5 months. Here is your award that you can put on your user page. Fargo84 Talk World War II 19:28,3/25/2012 19:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. P.S I'm confused what user you're going to be using. Do you think you can tell wikia to just rename User:Sascha Kreiger and close this user account. It's because you can only be renamed once; I'm doing this unofficially until I'm satisfied with my username and I'm sure it's the one I want. I did make a doppleganger account in that name (to prevent impersonation) so I could use that if desired for the time. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 03:51, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Gabeh1 case I have no evidence to support the case of Gabeh1's block, everything was in Gabeh1's contributions. Nelfen 11:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :I accessed his deleted revisions, so I could bring a screenshot. Don't worry about it. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 14:29, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Bovina Case Hello Inquisitor, You said to Bovina that her court date was tomorrow, but you put a link to Gabah1's case. Fargo84 Talk World War II 22:36,3/26/2012 22:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) No Impcite Hello Sascha Kreiger, I just wanted to tell you that there is already a template called Fargo84 Talk World War II 23:07,3/29/2012 23:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) my user name umm... why exactly is my name inapropreate this is the user name i like... :Fargo just answered it on your talk page. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 02:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia Policy Pages Which policy pages? Some really do not apply here and they are for a way more developed wiki. 00:46,4/3/2012 00:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Fairly general pages. Even if they're for bigger wikis, we'll eventually need them at some point, but I'll stick to the most general ones. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 02:47, April 3, 2012 (UTC) My name again My parents were born in Germany... would that still be considered offensive? Kpt. Kraut wuz here 13:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Logo I am not sure, I got it from the logo creation wiki and I thought it was a USMC helmet. I already talked with Nelfen. I might be able to ask if the user can change out the helmet for a stahlhelm. 22:27,4/3/2012 22:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :It definitely is a USMC helmet, but it's not a WWII helmet though, which is probably what threw someone off, thinking it was supposed to be a German helmet. I think any WWII helmet would be fine. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 02:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Bovina96's case I think we should close Bovina96's case for now, we can reopen it if more unproductive edits appear. 22:49,4/6/2012 22:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sorry.Bovina96 15:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC)bovina 96 I'll block Bovina96 until Friday April 20, 2012. That will be her court date. In the mean time, I'll reopen the case. 22:27,4/18/2012 22:27, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Hello Sascha Kreiger, Can you please post some new, complete articles from the wiki on the wiki facebook account like wikipedia. I think it could increase traffic and will add new content to our page. 03:47,4/11/2012 03:47, April 11, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry 00:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 I understand your worries, but I simply saw something while I was looking up World War 2 that was in horrible condition, so I edited it to change the format of the page for the better. I do not plan on editing this Wiki any further. --[[User:AKtrollin|''AKtrollin]]. 19:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Inappropriate username Is it possible i can change my username for this and this wiki only? Ive used this username for a variety of things since 2003 and well to put it simply, I find it a bit demanding to have to suddenly change it. I have never felt as if someone has been offended by this name since I have used it and never been told its deemed inapropriate by any other wikipedias.If possible could I ask you please reconsider me being made to change it as i enjoy contributing to this wiki but feel it is a slightly unreasonable request. If it cant be then alas ill have to deal with it but thank you for your time non the less. Hello Losers 02:18, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :As long as the other members of the wiki agree to it, I might let you do a semi change where you redirect your user and user talk page, and change the username in your signature, similar to the way that I did. Although, you would need to make it clear on your user page what your official username is, and the fact that it would show up in the logs would be an issue. You can try that for now, while I think about it. I'll see how it goes. :Is there any reason why you need to use this username on other wikis? :Alternatively, you can make a second account for this wiki. If you use another browser, you'll be able to login to both accounts at the same time. :[[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein''' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 03:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well to be honest the only person I really see on this wiki is Fargo84 and CorkeyandPals and ive just asked them both what they think of my username and am waiting for a response. Also how do you make the "signature?" I've honestly wanted to do something like that for a while so that would be a great help if you could possibly show me how. Although theres no real reason I "need" this username I cant help but honestly feel slightly frusturated by the fact that ive used it on a great multitude of things for over nine years on websites, other wikipedias, playstation network service, and other online media and I have not once been told that my name is deemed inappropriate. I then come to a wiki that is all but dead for the most part and I make edits in an attempt to help and im issued a warning my name is unsuitable. This is by no means me trying to be aggresive, Im just trying to show you how i find this a somewhat unreasonable request. Also, would it help if I get a few people to vouche for me being able to keep my name? :Inquisitor, I can vouche for him and honestly, I think the wiki needs all the help it can get. Hello Losers has contributed well and if he keeps it up, he should get a bronze star in a couple months. Although, I understand both points of view and I am simply posting what I think about the situation. 23:23,4/23/2012 23:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: AKtrollin I have all ready stated that due to my abscence on this wiki I will not. I do not plan on editing your Wiki any further. Why would I need to change my name if only Sysop can view the user list? --[[User:AKtrollin|''AKtrollin]]. 10:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I simply stated that action was going to be taken because you did not change your username. I saw that you said that you were not going to contribute anymore, however, that does not mean that I can ignore the rules. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein''' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 18:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, my friend. I understand. Will the edits on other wikis be recorded? ::--[[User:AKtrollin|''AKtrollin]]. 19:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :::If you change your username? [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein''' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 00:21, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Citations Hello Sascha Kreiger, I think we shouldn't use your template for citing sources because if there is one or two fields empty, like publishing date, then it is a complete mess. I'll fix the citations and revert my previous edits, but I really don't think Chicago style is that difficult to remember. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this it? Example: Clark, Lloyd. Anzio: Italy and the Battle for Rome 1944. Atlantic Monthly Press (I'm simulating that say there isn't a publishing date), Page 14 Fargo84 Talk World War II http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fargo84/Awards Awards 01:23,4/24/2012 01:23, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :That looks correct, although the italics should stop after the title, but that's probably just a typo. It does need to have the publishing date though, which would be the date of the particular issue. That sort of citation information is particularly important for attribution. With citations, we need to make sure that we give enough information to give credit and for verifiability. :I don't think the template needs to be mandatory or anything, but I just thought that it would be helpful to new users, especially since they might have a hard time with the punctuation. I'm not trying to cause an issue by being picky, but it's the fact that other people will be picky. It's also really helpful to have the punctuation all correct because it makes it easier to find out what part of the citation is what when looking up the source, especially if it is non English. :Regarding the gaps, there really shouldn't be gaps. I only bring this up to help the reputation of the wiki. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 05:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC)